


Four Little Squids

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Tongue-in-cheek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: It's a shady job but it pays well.





	Four Little Squids

Mr. Grizz considered himself a fair employer. The workplace might've been smelly and perilous but he did employ Inklings that were fresh enough to handle it. And sure, the newer members complained about how the Outpost and such smelled like rotten water and the Salmonoids smelled worse; it would take many douses of ink to get the smell to come off, but they would shut up with their complaints once they got their capsules. And just to keep it interesting for those kids Mr. Grizz would give them random weapons to force them to go to the best of their abilities. The only way to get better was through experience, whether from realizing that the life preserver served as an ink tank as well, or inking the walls to escape Salmonoids.

And sometimes there would be a crew wipe but all the Inklings returned back safely, didn't they? It was a little hard to tell, Mr. Grizz had millions of employees, but he was eighty, no, ninety percent sure this was the case. 

These Inklings were bait anyway. It was hard to reason with Salmonoids but easy to fight them and get a nice bonus out of the bosses as well. Mr. Grizz never saw them actually eat any Inklings but he remembered the stories of how Salmonoids in the past would raze whole cities and keep going. They would use their frying pans and forks as weapons but were no match for the weapons of ink. 

And the eggs that dropped were superb snacks, golden gelatin on the outside and a crunchy, satisfying skeleton on the inside. Mr. Grizz thought that if Salmonoids were more than mindless they could take over the world of cuisine. But it wasn't going to happen soon so it was a beneficial circle; the Inklings fended off the Salmonoids and got bonuses and Mr. Grizz got to eat the eggs. This was fair, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of theories about Grizzco Industries, which is really cool! Maybe the truth will be really dark, maybe not, but Salmon Run is fun. I really hope that it turns out Mr. Grizz is actually a bear, even though Judd and Li'l Judd are the last mammals. A better one is if he's literally the radio.
> 
> If it does turn out that the Salmonoids are like the Octarians I still won't feel sympathy for Flyfish.


End file.
